fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Pictures Network
The Sony Pictures Network, normally known as 'SPN '(formerly called "Avco-Embassy Network", "Embassy Network, and "Columbia Network"), is an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1970 as part of Sony Pictures Entertainment. Sony Pictures Network is owned by Sony Pictures Television and is part of Sony Pictures Television Networks. History 1970-1977 (launched as Avco-Embassy Network) In 1970, Avco-Embassy Pictures launched the "Avco-Embassy Network" (most of its promos are only reffered to as "Avco-Embassy") Avco-Embassy Network's O&Os did not use "Avco-Embassy" in its station branding. Instead, WAEN in New York (now WSPN) and KAEN in Los Angeles (now KSPN) are both reffered to as "Channel 62". 1977-1988 (as Embassy Network) In 1977, Avco-Embassy Network was renamed as "Embassy Network" (most of its promos are only reffered to as "Embassy"). Embassy Network's O&Os began using "Embassy" in its station branding (although WEMB in New York and KEMB in Los Angeles are both reffered to as "Embassy 62"). 1988-2011 (as Columbia Network) In 1988, "Embassy Network" was sold to Columbia Pictures Entertainment and was renamed to "Columbia Network" (most of its promos are only reffered to as "Columbia"). Embassy Network's O&Os became Columbia Network O&Os and began using "Columbia" in its station branding (although WCPN in New York and KCPN in Los Angeles are both reffered to as "Columbia 62"). In 1991, Columbia Pictures Entertainment was renamed to Sony Pictures Entertainment and purchased Columbia Network. 2011-present (as Sony Pictures Network) In 2011, Columbia Network was renamed to "Sony Pictures Network" (most of its promos are only reffered to as "SPN"). Columbia Network's O&Os became SPN O&Os and began using "SPN" in its station branding (although WSPN in New York and KSPN in Los Angeles are both reffered to as "SPN 62"). Slogans As Avco-Embassy Network (from 1970-1977) * Share the Best on Avco-Embassy! (1970-1971) * Get the Feeling with Avco-Embassy! (1971-1972) * Prepare for the Best on Avco-Embassy! (1972-1973) * We're Always Together on Avco-Embassy. (1973-1974) * Avco-Embassy, We'll Turn You On! (1974-1975) * America Loves Avco-Embassy! (1975-1976) * We're The Best on Avco-Embassy! (1976-1977) As Embassy Network (from 1977-1988) * Embassy, Share the Moments! (1977-1978) * Embassy is the one to watch! (1978-1979) * You Can Feel the Best on Embassy. (1979-1980) * You're Going to Love it All on Embassy! (1980-1981) * Embassy, Turn on the Fun! (1981-1982) * Laugh out Loud with Embassy! (1982-1983) * Embassy. We have the Laughs. (1983-1984) * Embassy. America's Home of The Biggest Stars. (1984-1985) * Embassy. TV is Great! (1985-1986) * We Keep America Laughing on Embassy! (1986-1987) * Great Shows are waiting for you on Embassy! (1987-1988) As Columbia Network (from 1988-2011) * It's on Columbia! (1988-1989) * Columbia. The One to Watch on TV. (1989-1990) * We Have It All on Columbia. (1990-1991) * Columbia. Everybody Loves TV! (1991-1992) * Columbia. Turn Us on and See the Best! (1992-1993) * Columbia. We're the Ones That You Can Watch! (1993-1994) * The Heart of America is Columbia! (1994-1995) * Columbia, Let Us Entertain You! (1995-1996) * Entertainment is Here for you on Columbia! (1996-1997) * Columbia. America Remembers the Tragedy. (2001; used after the 9/11 attacks) * You'll Find Your Friends on Columbia! (2003-2004) * Something's Cool Right Here on Columbia! (2004-2005) * You Can Feel It on Columbia. (2005-2006) * TV is Good on Columbia. (2006-2007) * We Love TV on Columbia. (2007-2008) * America's Watching Columbia. (2008-2009) * It Must Be Columbia. (2009-2010) * We're with You on Columbia. (2010-2011) As Sony Pictures Network * Now is The Time, SPN is The Place! (2011-2012) * You'll Love It, on SPN! (2012-2013) * The Address is SPN. Welcome Home. (2013-2014) * SPN. It's All Here. (2014-2015) * You're on SPN. (2015-2016) * You and Me and SPN. (2016-2017) * We Are the Best on SPN! (2017-2018) * SPN, Making it Great! (2018-2019) * We're the One on SPN! (2019-present) * SPN, Our Pride is Showing! (to be introduced in 2020) Network ID History * This is Avco-Embassy Network. (1970-1977) * This is Embassy Network. (1977-1988) * This is Columbia Network. (1988-2011) * You're Watching SPN. The Sony Pictures Network. (2011-present) Programming List of programs broadcast by Sony Pictures Network Unlike other networks, Sony Pictures Network does not air soap operas, national news, or sports programming. Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Network Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Television stations and channels established in 1970 Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:Fictional major networks Category:1970